Battle of Willow's Village
Blackout vs. Alexander Origin After hearing that many tribes of Hippo Land had begun to align themselves with the CAB, Blackout journeyed to the Keystone Library to attempt to find information on what was going on. He began to feel increasingly uneasy about not only the recent actions of the CAB, but about his own surroundings as well, and began to head south towards Willow's Village. After coming to a hill which overlooks the village, Blackout finally noticed Alexander, who had been trailing him the whole time. Alexander had been following Blackout for some time, and the two had a short exchange earlier. Blackout had become wanted by the RASSR due to his actions upon exiting the organization. Battle Knowing the battle was imminent, Blackout made the first move, but it was easily dodged. It was soon very obvious how outmatched Blackout was, only surviving what would have been a critical hit with the assistances of the Ice Spirit. After a few more exchanges, Blackout knows that he cannot match Alexander in a battle of the swords, and is prepared to make full use of the ice spirit. Conclusion Before Blackout can use the ice spirit in battle; however, a deafening noise is heard from the other side of the village, and Blackout and Alexander notice shadow-like beings assaulting the village and the few people located within. Defending the Village Initial Invasion Despite the fact that they were in the midst of battle, Blackout and Alexander knew that they could not simply let the village fall to the oncoming shadow warriors. The two rushed to the village to meet the shadow-beings. The two began to engage in battle and at first seemed as if they were making good progress at slaying the attacking warriors, but it soon became apparent that there was no end to the shadow beings. The two then discovered that Anubis was leading the onslaught on the Village. They decided to separate and both focus on different tasks. Blackout's Assignment Blackout is tasked with evacuating the few people still remaining in the village to safety, protecting them from any shadow-warrior which may attack. The evacuations begin slowly, but things get even more complicated once it is apparent that Anubis is not the only party interested in the village. Alexander's Assignment Alexander decides to confront Anubis head on, to try to end the onslaught. Despite being a superior swordsman, Alexander makes little progress due to Anubis' unique abilities to avoid death and his new ability to control the shadow beings. Alexander's battle becomes even more dangerous as the shadow beings become involved, and through the distraction they provide, Anubis lands a few strikes on Alexander. The Crimson Armor Brigade Arrives Change in the Battle Seemingly without warning, five dragon warriors begin to descend upon the village, the first front of the advancing CAB army. Blackout knows that nothing good can come from the arrival of the CAB, and begins to hasten the evacuations, making sure escape routes are away from the warriors of the CAB. After completing the evacuations, Blackout returns to the sight of Alexander's battle with Anubis. The battle is coming to an end, and Alexander is in bad shape, having taken multiple serious strikes from Anubis. Blackout intervenes before Anubis can deliver the final blow, and is ready to stand face to face with Anubis once more. Dragon Warriors vs. Shadow Warriors Around the same time that Blackout confronts Anubis, the shadow-warriors being controlled by Anubis engage the forces of the CAB. Through sheer numbers, the shadow warriors begin to overpower the CAB, and even the dragons and all their power are helpless. The Tribe of Symmetry's Counter Strike Shifting Tides As soon as Blackout's battle with Anubis begins, Anubis taunts him, claiming nothing shall escape the Spell of Shadows. He then brings forth a large shadow shell to cover the entire village, emerging it in darkness. The Fighting within the village begins to get more intense, and Blackout uses a highly defensive strategy, unsure of what is to come. After all hope seems lost, the Tribe of Symmetry makes their presence in the battle felt, shifting the tides of battle. End of the Battle Because of the unexpected arrival of the Tribe of Symmetry, led by Gordon , Anubis makes a strategic retreat, not wanting to face off against three powers at once. Despite their best efforts to stop his retreat, the Tribe of Symmetry is unable to contain Anubis, and the sunlight begins to illuminate the village once again, showing the devastation which occurred. Parties Involved The parties involved in the battle of Willow's Village were: *Blackout *Alexander *Anubis *Gordon *CAB *The Tribe of Symmetry Aftermath After the shadows clear, it is apparent that a great number of losses had occurred. Every member of the CAB which had arrived had fallen, the dragons reduced to skeletons from the vicious assault of the shadow warriors. Alexander had suffered serious injuries, but they were not life threatening thanks to the intervention of Blackout. The Tribe of Symmetry suffered some losses, but were clearly not the intended target of the attack. After seeing what the RASSR was up against with Anubis, Alexander and the rest of the RASSR forgave Blackout and Whitning for their actions. Gordon informed Blackout of the existence of the Lost Continent and of the Master , because the Ice Spirit would be needed in the upcoming battles. After hearing of the devastation Anubis had caused, Whitning decided he would travel to Dragonmire to recruit Gran Fung to their side of the battle. Trivia *The Battle of Willow's Village is the only know time in which the CAB suffered the loss of a dragon warrior, losing five during the battle.